mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted Houses
Summary (Halloween Event) Haunted Houses can intially be only found on the Halloween Event Island throughout the island, with Large Haunted House being the highest leveled house. Through merging a Haunted Manor could be achieved. Through the use of Dragon Gems, further ranks can be created, however would have required an insane amount. The whole merge chain had been unlocked from the beginning. They could be harvested for Creepy Treats of various levels which is used to gain points for rewards in the event. From level 3 and above can be tapped once a while for a Level 1 to 3 Creepy Treats. Rarely could be harvested for Halloween Chests. A Haunted Mansion was available as the 8th prize of the event, and Pumpkins (Level 1 and 2), Halloween chests and Creepy Treats could all be created immediately also after the event at the camp. Summary (Introduction to Camp) In 1.12.0, the Haunted Houses were altered; All the stages's colors. All the stages's description but the first one were changed. Their behavior was modified - they can be tapped for Necromancer Grass, Spooky Trees, Fresh Grave or Corwin's Tomb every few minutes in camp play. Levels 4 and above Haunted Houses can be harvested for Fresh Graveyards, making it a fully obtainable merge chain in camp. Refer to the Drop Rate Table for more information. Level 4 Haunted Houses (Haunted House) take 300 seconds to regenerate, while Level 10 (Paranormal Purgatory) Haunted Houses take 25 seconds. The Fresh Graveyard acts just like Seeds and would eventually turn into a Small Haunted Crypt. In Version 2.2.0, Fresh Graveyards now drop from Grimm Chests, and therefore Haunted Houses is no longer a limited merge chain. Tips * Since all Levels 4 and above Haunted Houses give Fresh Graveyards when harvested, it is better to have many low level Haunted Houses (Level 4 to 6) to harvest at a faster rate and complete the merge chain. * Leaving and re-entering camp will reset the Haunted Houses' timers, allowing you to harvest Fresh Graveyards again, immediately. Merge Chain Table Drop Rates By default, each haunted house level 3 and up drops Necromancer Grass when tapped. Levels 5 and up also have a chance of dropping either a Spooky Tree or Fresh Grave. Levels 8 and up also have a chance of dropping a Corwin’s Tomb. The following chart shows the probability of receiving a Spooky Tree or Grave when tapped: Fresh Graveyard.png|Fresh Graveyard (Old Sprite) Small Haunted Crypt.png|Small Haunted Crypt (Old Sprite) Haunted Crypt.png|Haunted Crypt (Old Sprite) Haunted Shack.png|Haunted Shack (Old Sprite) Haunted House.png|Haunted House (Old Sprite) Large Haunted House.png|Large Haunted House (Old Sprite) Haunted Manor.png|Haunted Manor (Old Sprite) Haunted Mansion.png|Haunted Mansion (Old Sprite) Haunted Estate.png|Haunted Estate (Old Sprite) Grand Haunted Estate.png|Grand Haunted Estate (Old Sprite) Paranormal Purgatory.png|Paranormal Purgatory (Old Description) Fresh Graveyard (New Sprite).png|Fresh Graveyard (New Sprite) Small Haunted Crypt (New Sprite).png|Small Haunted Crypt (New Sprite) Haunted Crypt (New Sprite).png|Haunted Crypt (New Sprite) Haunted Shack (New Sprite).png|Haunted Shack (New Sprite) Haunted House (New Sprite).png|Haunted House (New Sprite) Large Haunted House (New Sprite).png|Large Haunted House (New Sprite) Haunted Manor (New Sprite).png|Haunted Manor (New Sprite) Haunted Mansion (New Sprite).png|Haunted Mansion (New Sprite) Haunted Estate (New Sprite).png|Haunted Estate (New Sprite) Grand Haunted Estate (New Sprite).png|Grand Haunted Estate (New Sprite) Paranormal Purgatory (New Description).png|Paranormal Purgatory (New Sprite) 20171216_142359.png|All levels of Haunted Houses in camp with their loot Category:Halloween Event Category:Merge Chains Category:Haunted Houses